


The Second Beginning

by StorytellerWitch



Series: Alternate Ending [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Blue flowers, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, The way it should have ended, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerWitch/pseuds/StorytellerWitch
Summary: Second to The Ending of the Alternate Ending Series.Dean realizes he's been dumb, but Castiel gives Dean an ultimatum and he must choose between friendship or love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Alternate Ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183601
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Y'all! I'm so excited to share this part of this story with you. Hope y'all like it! <3

CHAPTER ONE

Three days. It had been three, semi-awkward days after their love confession. Most of the time Dean had found himself holding his breath, terrified of fucking everything up and Cas would realize what an idiot Dean was and move on. If that was what Cas wanted, Dean wouldn’t stop him, he’d allow him to leave and silently beat himself up and bleed over losing Cas. However, Dean did not want to lose Cas, so he had stayed on his best behavior, following Castiel’s every lead, opening doors, pulling out chairs, asking permission to kiss or hold hands. This whole relationship thing was starting to become exhausting, not just for Dean, but for Cas too.

Dean could see it in Castiel’s eyes, by the third day, Dean had hardly seen anything of Castiel. Though that was a little sting to his heart, he was also thankful for the break. He needed to speak with Sam about this. Sam was the right person to talk to. After all, he had Eileen and they were both happy together. All Dean needed to know was a few pointers to not fucking up a relationship and making it last.

Since pulling Castiel out of the Empty, Sam had been spending more and more time away with Eileen. Dean never said much about it because they had stopped the end of the world from happening. Things were better, life was calm and quiet and for the first time in Dean’s life, he felt ok, good even.

That night, Dean made his way over to Eileen’s apartment where he knew Sam was also staying. It was a quiet neighborhood, except it seemed as though the entire apartment emptied out all of the kids living there into the middle of the parking lot. Bicycles, skateboards, and scooters lay scattered on sidewalks and in the road. Children were running and playing, laughing, completely carefree and happy. Some of the parents sat on blankets on the grassy area in front of a few apartments. One very young couple leaned into each other, their baby who was only a few months old, laid out on the grass next to them. The sight warmed Dean up, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he thought about his brother. He could picture Sam and Eileen married and having a kid of their own. Hell, maybe one day soon it’ll happen, who knows.

Ending the thought, Dean knocked on the door and took a step back waiting for the door to open. Sure enough, within seconds, the door swung open to reveal Sam standing there. “Dean, what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you,” Dean said, pushing his way into the apartment.

“Alright… everything okay?”

“Yes… no… yes… It’s complicated.”

“This is about Cas, isn’t it,” Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

“Yes, it is Sam… I’m freaking out over here because I don’t want to fuck this up… I don’t know how to do this, man.”

Before Sam could even answer, he doubled over with laughter, which earned him a brotherly punch to his shoulder. “Dude, you two are the most unfazed, dumb and blind, and clueless pair I have ever met.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Cas was already here, asking me for help in how to… and I quote, ‘woo Dean,’” Sam said crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing Dean expectantly.

“Oh… he was? When?”

“Just a little bit ago. Look, Dean, I get it… I really do. I get you both are terrified that you going to make a mistake, that you’ll fuck this up and he will leave. But, Cas feels the same way. Actually… he thinks your afraid to be with him and that you're not sure that you want him or not. He’s confused.”

“Okay… what’s your suggestion then Dr. Phil?”

Sam gave a short huffy breath before stating, “I think you need to get out of here, put your nervousness on the back burner, bring him some flowers or some sappy shit so you can do the wooing, and man up and treat him better than all of your one night stands. No… treat him the way you’d want someone to treat me… or your own kid… just… go home, talk to him, ensure him that you still like him, and your just feeling nervous. Cas isn’t dumb, Dean, he will understand.”

“Course he’s not dumb, Sam… And… you're right… I should man up and go talk to him.” With that thought, Dean thanked his brother and left. Before he got home, Dean had stopped at a convenience store where he grabbed a case of cold beer. Next to the checkout, there was a small display of roses, which Dean eyed with a glare. Dean reached for the flowers, then pulled away, then reached for them again and pulled away. The older woman behind the counter just eyed him, before declaring, “buy the damn flowers. Your girl will thank you for them.” Dean snorted, and contemplated telling her there was no girl, he’d probably put her in an early grave if he told her it was for another man. The thought made him shake his head and smile, before picking out a bouquet of blue roses. “Ah, blue. Lucky girl to receive such a beautiful gift. You know, young man, blue roses symbolize an impossible or unattainable love, but it also signifies hope for a miracle to happen; for new beginnings.” The old lady finished ringing up the beer and flowers, Dean paid and thanked her for the meaning of the flowers, “They symbolize our relationship perfectly. My boyfriend will love them,” Dean said with a smirk as he walked out of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

On the drive home, Dean’s mind had been racing. His first thought was that Cas had sought out Sam’s help, concerned that he was too afraid to actually love Cas back. The second thought was that Cas had felt just as lost and confused about taking the steps to an actual relationship with him. And the third thought occurred as he pulled up to the Bunker. Castiel may be in there, somewhere, prepared or not, to take things to the next level. Or perhaps the talk with Sam had done the complete opposite, it may have terrified him even further and decided that he wasn’t worth working for and would tell him that he wanted nothing to do with him.

The very thought made Dean’s stomach clench in a painful manner. And before he could feel the bile rise in his throat, Dean grabbed the blue roses and headed into the Bunker. When Dean stepped into the Bunker he stood in the doorway at the top of the stairs, expecting something to be different but it wasn’t. The lights were still on and it still appeared empty and quiet. Dean made his way down the steps, calling out for Cas. When there was no answer, panic began to engulf his stomach and he felt the bile begin to rise in his throat again. “Cas,” Dean called out again, only he paused when he saw a note laying on the Map table.

_Dean,_

_I realize how difficult this is for you. I don’t want to push you, and I won’t hold any animosity towards you if you decide against what I am about to offer. Just know that no matter what, my feelings remain, and I understand if you don’t want to pursue this with me. If you’d like, meet me on the roof. If not, then that is fine too. We can continue to be just friends and pretend as none of this happened._

_-Cas_

Dean smiled, running his fingers over the neat script, loving the way Castiel’s letters looped together and realized that apart from the sigils Castiel often made with the blood from his own body, he had never seen Castiel write anything, least of all a note in cursive.

Looking up, he smiled and whispered, “you son of a bitch,” before folding up the note and stuffing it in his pocket for safekeeping. If Castiel could make an effort, Dean would too.

Carefully balancing the flowers in one hand as he climbed the ladder leading to the roof, where pulled himself up onto the roof floor. When he stood up, Dean dusted himself off and looked around. When he finally turned, he saw Castiel standing with his back facing him. Dean felt his breath catch in his throat, the light breeze in the air swept at the back of Cas’s trench coat. He quietly walked a few feet to get closer to him.

At the very moment Dean had stopped, Castiel had turned, a soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas…. I got your note,” Dean said.

“I guess that’s a yes then?”

“Cas,” Dean started, and it pained him when the smile on Castiel’s face faltered. “I…I’m really sorry I made you feel rejected. I’m just… I’m not good at this, Cas. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I was too afraid that I would fuck everything up and you’d realize that you deserve someone so much better than me…”

“Dean,” Castiel said cutting Dean off and stepping closer, with only inches between them. “You still don’t think you deserve anything good in your life? It’s always been you, Dean. So…”

This time Dean cut Castiel off by closing the gap between them, pulling Castiel flush against him and capturing his lips in his in a tender kiss. When they pulled away, they remained impossibly close, breathing in each other’s breath and staring directly into each other’s eyes. “I got you these,” Dean said holding up the blue roses. In turn, the smile on Castiel’s face returned. “Thank you, Dean. That is very sweet of you to do.”

“They reminded me of your eyes… I really like your eyes,” Dean said, cheeks flushing because when did he start talking sappy like that? He didn’t even do that to the women he slept with. But this was Castiel, and he deserved to hear all these sweet things that constantly flew by in Dean’s mind.

“You… like my eyes?”

“Yeah. I like your lips too. I like your voice. I like your sense of humor. I like how hard-working and dedicated you are. I like that you never gave up on me, even now.”

“Dean…”

“Wait, let me finish,” Dean said, taking a sharp breath but Castiel was quiet allowing Dean to finish. “And, I just realized that I really like seeing you smile… I think this is the first time I have ever seen you smile. I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile because you look really hot when you smile like that. I want to get to know you, Cas, better than I already do. I want to know what it’s like to hold you. I want to know what it would be like to wake up next to you, to smell your scent in the morning. I want to see your face when I make love to you, I want to see you lose yourself and I want to be the one to make you lose yourself. I want to do everything with you, Cas, because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So, kinda been busy with my new Wincest fic but I'm still gonna update this as well. Anyways, I really loved all the mush in this chapter, let me know how y'all liked it.


End file.
